


She Needs To Know

by SusMama



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusMama/pseuds/SusMama
Summary: Sonic has something to tell Amy, but he doesn't think he can handle it. Shadow is there to help him out.





	She Needs To Know

Pacing back and forth, the blue hedgehog swings his arms back and forth with unease. The black hedgehog is a couple feet away, arms crossed, staring at other hedgehog. 

"You're acting like a child." Shadow stares at him intensely. "You know you-"

"I KNOW SHADOW." Sonic interrupts the other hedgehog. He stops and places a gloved hand on his forehead. "I've been trying to avoid this for YEARS."

Shadow stares though him, Sonic sighs and shakes his head.

"I know you're right, I just..." Sonic looks at Shadow with sad eyes. "I'm worried."

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Scared of a little girl?" He shoots Sonic a slight smirk. "I always knew you were weak."

"Hey! I never said-" The doors to Tails workshop burst open. Sonic spins around at the sudden noise. A pink hedgehog comes running in. 

"Oh Soooonic!" She calls out, a large smile on her face. She spots him and her face lights up. "There you are!" She runs with her arms held out.

Sonic quickly dodges out the way. "A-Amy there y-you are!" He plasters on a fake smile. Shadow can see right through it, but Amy doesn't even notice.

"I got ready for our date!" She yells out, giggly. Shadow let's out a snort. She then pauses when she finally notices Shadow standing only a few feet away from her.

"What's he doing here?" Amy looks over to Sonic who its carefully trying to walk back over to Shadow. 

"Oh... uh..."

"This isn't a date." Shadow answers for him. Amy frowns at Shadow then looks at Sonic.

"Then... why did you call me over?" She looks confused, then crosses her arms. "You never call me over Sonic."

"Well about that..." Sonic rubs the back of his neck, trying to pick out his words carefully.

"I need to tell you something." Sonic, trying to avoid her gaze, looks over to Shadow. Shadow gives Sonic a nod, almost like permission to continue.

"Amy... me and you.... uh..." Sonic pauses again. Amy's looking through Sonic, she tilts her head trying to figure out what's Sonic's thinking about. 

_Is it a marriage proposal...? No, Shadow's here. Why would he do this in front of Shadow...?_

Sonic stands there, stumbling through "um's" and "uh's". Shadow uncrosses his arms and takes a step closer to Sonic. Leaning in, he whispers something into Sonic's ear. Sonic pauses and takes a deep breath. After a few seconds he opens his mouth.

"Amy... we are not a couple. We were never a couple." Amy gasps, placing a hand over her mouth in disbelief.

Feeling the guilt start to swell up in his stomach, Sonic feels his hands start to shake. Shadow places a hand on Sonic's shoulder, the feeling of support calms Sonic. Regaining composure, Sonic looks up at Amy finally. 

"You need to stop acting like we are. I-I was able to put up with it but I can't anymore."

Amy feels tears well up in her eyes. "Y-You're breaking up with me.... in front of him?!" She points to Shadow. "You... You are so heartless..." She manages to say between sniffs. She covers her face with her hands as tears begin to pour out.

"Amy... I.." 

"Is there someone else?" She suddenly says out, barely above a whisper. 

"Wha-"

Amy's head snaps up, staring daggers into Sonic. 

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHO IS SHE?!" She starts to take out her hammer. "WHO BRAINWASHED MY SONIC?! WHOSE TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME?!" She yells out, suddenly looking around the room for any other girl. 

"AMY STOP IT!" The sudden screaming makes Amy pause, she looks at Sonic suprised.

"There is no other girl." Sonic, glances at Shadow. Shadow looks at him, frowning. Sonic's ears flat down.

"I-I mean, theres no 'girl's b-but." Shadow reaches forward and takes Sonic's hand. Sonic looks up at Shadow, a smile forming on his worried face.

Amy's eyes grow wide, she drops her hammer. Shes truly speechless. Tears start streaming down her face and she falls to her knees. Looking down she covers her face again.

"Amy... I'm sorry... but I just couldn't let this keep going on." 

Amy shakes her head, then suddenly she starts laughing maniacally. Sonic and Shadow give her extremely confused looks.

"Amy...?"

"I get it now!" She yells out between laughs. Tears still falling down her face. "This is a joke right? You and Shadow... Ha! You guys hate each other!" 

She keeps laughing, holding her stomach. Sonic frowns, confused. 

"No.. Am-"

"I've seen him try to kill so SO MANY TIMES." She sounds like shes trying to convince herself. She looks up at Sonic. Her eyes red and puffy, with a huge toothy smile on her face. "That's a funny joke... can we please go on our date now?"

Sonic opens his mouth to say something but Shadow steps forward, silencing him. He kneels down, face level at Amy. 

"This is no joke. You need to get out of this delusion immediately..." He stands up straight, crossing his arms. "Its disrespectful to him..." He gestures towards Sonic. "... And me."

Amy looks wide eyed at Shadow, then she looks back to Sonic, who is avoiding her gaze. _This is real..._

She stands up, turns around and walks towards the door. Leaving in a daze.

"Amy-" 

"Leave her be." Shadow says, turning to face Sonic. "If you chase after her now, she won't get it. She'll never break out of her delusion. " 

Sonic feels his chest grow tight, he hates seeing her like this. He might not have liked her romantically, but she is still his friend. 

Sonic looks down, defeated. He suddenly feels arms wrap around him. Shadow hugs him tightly, comfortingly. Sonic hugs him back, burying his face into Shadows chest.

"She'll be ok, just give her some room." Shadow whispers softly. Sonic nods, but the guilt never left his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I wrote in a long time. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Any kind of criticism is welcomed! I hope to improve in the future!


End file.
